Young Hearts
by RockLee's
Summary: This is an story about Rock Lee and Sakura growing up together. But oh-no Sakura had to move. What will happen between them? Find out. LeeSaku
1. Could this be love?

Hello everyone. It's RockLee's here again. Hahh. You know, the last thing that's supposed to be at the end of my pen-name is really 'girl' Did you know? LOL. Well, it is. I just got lazy and didn't put it.

Anyway, yes. This is the same book as TohruHonda2's book, except guess what? I am her. Hahh. I just forgot my password and this is why I am re-doing this book. I thought I could make it better.

Anyway, if you knew my other account then please comment, I'd like to hear what you think about the newer version of 'Young Hearts.' Enjoy. 3

Young Hearts

Chapter 1

Could this be Love?

Lee sighed softly as he waited for Sakura to come out of her house. He always walked to school beside her, but she never took this long to get ready.

He looked at the sky and just as he did; "Lee-San?" Sakura said softly as she closed the front door behind her. "I'm ready. Are you?" Lee turned around to look at 7 year old Sakura Haruno, her short pink hair was down, (like normal) but she was dressed up. She had an green skirt on that flowed around her swiftly, along with an pink tank and an red ribbon tied around her head. The one ex-best friend, Ino Yamanaka had given her once before. 8 year old Lee smiled gently at the her sight and stood. His black eyes almost glistened. "I'm ready." He nodded softly, his slick black hair falling in front of his face but then went back to the normal bowl-cut position it's normally in.

On the way to the school, him and Sakura always played an game of kick-the-can, and guess who always won?

"Ahaha" Sakura called, kicking the can again to the side towards Lee. Lee laughed and kicked it back over. "I feel lucky today, Sakura-chan!

I won't lose this time!" He laughed as he kicked it back over. Sakura giggled softly. "I always do! I doubt that'll change!" Sakura laughed again, kicking it back towards Lee. He grunted a bit after this last kick. It flew into the air and landed in the trash can by the school. Lee blinked once then lifted his hands up in triumph. "Woohoo!!" Sakura blinked once, then placed her hands on her hips turning to the side and beginning to walk away. "Hmph, lucky shot." Lee brought his hands down as he looked at Sakura, he chuckled and chased after her. "Wait up!"

Lee went through an routine in school everyday. He would get teased on because of his lack of skill. Rock Lee was born without gen or nin jutsu which made him only have tai jutsu. Which he is very good at, he just dosen't have any natural talent. Which is why the other kids tease him so much and because of the way he looked as well. He looked up only to find an big kid with an bag of chips in his hand glare at Lee. Lee sighed some and shut his eyes, prepareing for anything that boy had to offer. (Punches, etc.) But then;

"Hya" Chouji held his nose as it bled some. "Ugh.." Sakura stood there in front of Lee, looking like her eyes could peirce through Choujis soul.

"Hey, leave him alone chubby!" Chouji blinked as two other people came forwards. "You, too emo and destined to be an loser!" Sasuke and Neji turned and looked at Chouji. Sasuke looked back at Sakura. "Hey billboard brow!" An blond girl beat him to the name-calling thing. Sakura looked at Ino, disgustingly. "Ino-Pig!" Ino and Sakura got into an big fight. Well almost, all they did was stare evily at eachother. Finnaly...

"Hey kids! Get to class!" Iruka-Sensei called from his classroom, they all rushed into class, but Sakura faced Lee. "Lee-San, you alright?" She asked, loads of worry barried inside her green eyes. Lee just blinked then smiled gently. "Thanks, Sakura. I owe you one." Sakura just giggled.

During class, Sakura wrote something on an peice of paper then smiled and passed it over to Lee. Who took it softly.

Temari sighed and looked over at her 'all-the-rage' boyfriend, Shikamaru. "They're around each other way too much not to love each other. It's just...not ordinary." Shikamaru let out an deep sigh, leaning back on his desk, placing his hands behind his head to rest his head. "Well, duh. Ofcourse they love each other. It's almost like an fairy-tale. Two little kids growing up together with their feelings locked inside because they have yet to know how to show those feelings towards each other, and then when they grow up. They relize just how much they love each other." He lifted his head slightly and opened his right eye to look towards Temari who was stareing at Shikamaru.


	2. An Sad Departure

Hey everyone. It's Rock Lee's here again. Hahh. : I hope you liked the first chaper of my book Young Hearts. && I hope you like chapter number 2 as well. 3

Please review.

Young Hearts

Chapter 2

The Sad Departure.

After school Sakura had asked Lee to come by the fence again when they got home. Lee thought it was just the normal everyday thing because they always met back at the fence, but it was going to be very very differant.

As Lee walked towards the fence he saw Sakura jump out the back door and rush over, he chuckled slightly at the site. Sakura laid her hands on the fence and looked at him. "Lee?" He smiled some. "Hey Sakura, wanna come over and play an video game??" Sakura gently shook her head. Lee was an bit surprised because to play video games is Sakura's fav thing to do out of anything. Besides being with him. "Well, uhm...is there anythiing else you wann--" He then noticed an small tear fall down Sakura's face, he which through the fence and wiped it away. "..Sakura...is something the matter?" She looked up towards him. "I'm..moving...away." Lee's eyes widened in shock from the news and he took Sakura's hand on the other side of the fence. "You...you can't..move.." Sakura blinked, looking back a him from her hand then sighed. "I have to! ...my dad is going to war. Somewhere in the village of wind or something like that." Lee blinked unknowing. "Where's that?" Sakura giggled just lightly. "I have no idea." They both lightly laughed about this but then looked at each other again, the pain of being apart returning to their hearts. "So, when are..you leaving, Sakura?" She sighed. "Tomorrow morning at 6. That's why I can't play video games with you today. I have to help momma pack first." Lee's eyes lowered. "Oh, I see..." He shut his eyes then backed up and then bent down placing both his hands on the ground, her reopened his eyes then jumped forwards, pushing from the ground as hard as he could. He front flipped over the fence, landing right in front o Sakura he turned and grasped Sakura tightly in an hug. Not careing about the scar he was going to have on his back from the bob-wire at the top of the fence. "Sakura...I give you this vow. I promise to protect with my life. No matter how far away we are from each other!" Sakura's eyes widened then she shut her eyes again as tears filled them. "Lee..." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Oh, sweetheart! Time to finish up!" Sakura's mom called out from the back-door to her. Sakura looked then looked back at Lee who ofcourse saw the tears falling. He wiped her eyes then laid his hand on his cheek. "I promise.." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. She knew how much promises meant to him. She lifted her thumb into an thumbs up and ran inside. Rock Lee laid his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and shut his eyes and looked at his own thumbs up then began to walk back home.

That next mornng--Sakura, her mom and her dad all went towards the car. Rock Lee bolted from his house to come over to say bye to her. Sakura saw him and got back out of the car, she didn't think he would wake up just to..."Lee.." Suddenly she was covered in an hug. "I'll see you soon. Sakura." She hugged him back gently. "I'll miss you, so much." Lee looked at her with an smile. "Not for too long.." He wiped her tears once again. "Hun, hurry. We have to go." Sakura sighed and hugged him once again very tightly. "Bye.." Sakura then got into the car and closed the car door. "Bye.." Lee managaed to say, then as the car took off Lee chased after it about half-way, waving towards the car. Sakura looked back out the backwindow seeing him she waved, too. Then as both of their hands came down both of them whispered softlly; "I love, you."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Sakura sighed deeply waking up. "Another one of those dreams.." She shut her eyes laying her forehead in her palms.

Sakura went downstairs and got breakfest but with an sad look upon her delicate face. How she had changed since five years ago. Her short pink hair had grown waist length,her green eyes even deeper then when she was younger and her skin more bright. Her mom noticed how sad she looked right away. "Darling. You're not still upset about that little boy we moved away from, are you?" Sakura sighed deeply. "He was my best friend mom...ofcourse I'm still upset about it." She sat down at the table and ate some of the Fruit Loops. Her mom sat beside her. "That was ive years ago, though. I don't think you're ever going to s--" Sakura for the first time in her entire life glarred at her mother, which made her shut up. "I will see him again...he promised.." She shut her eyes and continued to eat. "He..promised..." Sakura's mother couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

It was Sakura's first day in highschool and she was pretty excited. She rushed inside and posted the bulliton board papers for her new group; "Taijutsu Martial Arts." The thing that really connected her and the little boy from before was Tai. They had talked about it a lot and practiced together. The word itself held memories for her. She sat down for lunch that day and suddeny an couple of her gal-friends came up and sat down beside her. Laughiing some. "I can't believe you actually posted those stupid bullitons." Ten-Ten said, getting an chip. "Yeah, it's so stupid." Temari said as she looked at Ten-Ten. "I know right?" Sakura sighed and took an bite of her 'school-pizza' and looked at them. "It's not stupid. What if you guys got into trouble and didn't know how to be the snot out of them?" She giggled brightly and they all laughed.  
After lunch was over with, Sakura was fixing her pink backpack up for the next class when some kids walked up towards her. She didn't seem to notice, didn't seem to want to notice. She was lost in memory. "I really...need to get passed this.." She sighed softly and put the backpack on and when she looked up she saw the bully. She blinked once. "Uhm...hello." The bully crossed his arms. "I saw the bulliton board." Right then Sakura smiled big. "Does that mean that, you're interested in the class?" He shook his head abrumptly. "What are you stupid? Hell no. I would never join just an stupid class." She tilted her head then giggled a bit. 'That must mean he dosen't know how to fight.' "So, lemme see. When you beat kids up, you wrestle?" He nodded. "That's right." She laughed just a bit and stood up, cracking her knuckles, he backed up some with an confused look on his face. Then Sakura punched him in the nose. He fumbled back but then chuckled and grabbed her by the waist and went to throw her to the ground but she brought her hand up to her mouth and just as he tossed her she spun in the air and spun-kicked him in the mouth. When she landed she landed like an pro would. She stood and smiled. "Still think it's bogus?" She laughed a bit. Then someone behind went to attack her when...  
"WAHH" Sakura turned to look at what had happened and saw an boy in front of her in an odd stance. He wore green with an belt tied around his waist, and an bowl-cut that seemed oddly firmiliar. The boy didn't really say much then. But he did go ahead and walk her to class. His eyes were black but were strangely...addicting. Like she just wanted to stare into them forever. He had an trustworthy sence to him. She sighed gently and laid her hand on his chest. 'It's...so strange..' She thought to herself as she walked inside, she looked at him. "Thank you." He chuckled some. "No problem, Sakura" She blinked once. How did he know her name when she hadn't even told him yet? She shook her head as she shut the door. "Oh wair" Sakura blinked and opened the door again to see the boy once again. "Can I sign in for that Taijutsu class? I love it." She nodded. "Just sign in your name at the bulliton board..." He nodded and walked towards the bulliton board, she watched him sign in the walk off down an opposite hallway.


	3. Sakura's Unwanted Desire

Heeyyy. Ohmigosh. I'm so glad I've gotten to the third chapter allready. Okay, you might have noticed some mistakes in the last chapter and I'm really sorry. :( Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed the book so far.

:D Nowwww, on to the book!

Chapter 3

Sakura's Unwanted Desire

It was friday night and Sakura is having an sleep-over! With her best friends, Ten-Ten, Temari and even Ino. Some friends from the last school. They had been transfored to that school, which shicked Sakura. She hoped so much that Lee had been transfored as well. But right now, she didn't think about it. She was having too much fun. The pop/rock music was turned up as high as it would go and making sure she didn't get hit during the pillow-fight. Just as everyone was in an big laughing fit, Temari stood up in front of them. "Then suddenly out of nowhere came...Ghosty Stories!" She giggled. "And yooooou, Sakura have to tell them like you used to!!" Sakura laughed at this. She couldn't believe they still remembered that. She nodded in agreement. "You've got it!" Sakura smiled as Ino turned down the lights then came and joined the circle around Sakura. Ssakura smiled as she started. "An long time ago there was an little boy who tapped to help him to think during school. It drove the teacher completely nuts! After an long time of the annoying tapping noise the teacher got up and walked towards him, an ax in her hand. She swng and knocked the kids head...COMPLETELY OFF!" As she said this all the girls screamed. Sakura laughed almost evily as she began to tap behind her back to creep the girls out even more. "Now...people say...that whenever you hear that tapping noise the boy is looking around with an ax cutting other kids heads off looking for his own!!" She continued to tap the wooden floor behind her with an evil smile as the girls held each other for dear life. Then suddenly; "BOO!!!" Sakura said lifting her hands over her. "AHHHHH!!" The girls screamed loudly, as Sakura aughed normal again. "Ahaha...that was great.."

Sakura was the first one to wake up that next morning. She sat up straight and strecthed deeply then looked around at the other girls. Temari was sleeping half-way off the bed, Ten-Ten had her feet sticking out from the sheets and Ino was drooling on her pillow. Sakura laughed silently to herself then shut her eyes getting out of bed. She walked down the steps and the first thing she hit? Coffie! She poured her an cup of coffie then walked out to the front porch, she sat down and leaned back watching her younger self play with the little boy she moved so far away from. She shut her eyes and drank some more of her coffie when Ten-Ten walked out with a smile. "How ya doin' this mornin' Sakura-Chan?" Sakura looked at her friend and smiled just slightly. "I am good. How about you, Ten-Ten?" Ten-Ten shook her head. "Not too great." She said sitting down. "I got teased for being so scared last night." She laughed along with Sakura as she smiled. "I hope you have an good nights rest at your house then." Ten-Ten giggled. "Thanks." Sakura looked at the liquid inside her cup. "So...I met this boy yesterday...and..." Ten-Ten looked almost shocked. To hear Sakura talk about some other boy besides the one she moved away from...odd. "..and what, Sakura? Come on, Spill!!! Are you going to finally stop waiting on the boy you might never ever see ever again or are you gonna flirt!" Sakura sighed very deeply. "I can't give up on him..." She looked at Ten-Ten. "...but would it hurt to move on, just a little?" She shook her head. "I still have a lot to think about, Ten-Ten.." Ten-Ten sat back down. "I understand." Sakura shut her eyes, the gleam in that boys smile she met not too long ago reapearing in her head, made her smile.

After a bit her mom did just as she promised; took the girls to the mall! The girls ran around that mall for an long time. Until; "Oh hey look! It's Tai-Chee girl!" An girl teased Sakura harshly. Her friends were growing worse in temper as this bully spoke towards their friend when she was fixing to push Sakura. "Don't you dare even touch her!" The boy said as he stood in front of Sakura just at the right time. The girl blinked then looked at the other girls that hung out with her with an laugh and looked back at him, running her fingers up his chest. "awwe, but why are you hanging with such an nerd?? Why don't you come and take some pictures with me? Hm?" The boy shook his head and pushed her off, the girl grunted and turned around walking off. "Come on, girls!" They followed her and Sakura's heart just...sunk. "Wow...you show up at just the right times...uhhm, I really don't know your name yet. Should I call you guardian angel or..." He chuckled and looked towards Sakura, his smile gleamed again. "I'm Rock." He said with an tiny thumbs up. sakura blinked then giggled gently. "Nice to meet you.." Rock, seemed very familar to her. That name...she shook it off as he walked away. The girls looked at each other an squeeled brightly.


	4. Memories

hey everyone. I am glad that I have had some hits on my book so far. I'm so happy. I'm like seriously happy. :D

Chapter 4

Memories

Monday morning everyone was happy to be back. Except Sakura who had an rough Sunday. She had to stay up all night Sunday night to finish her History S.A. Something she couldn't do Saturday night because Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari spent the night with her once again that night as well. It was lunch and Sakura just starred at her food. She was too tired to even eat. "Is that seat taken?" Sakura looked up at Rock. Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh uhm.." She tried to tuck an peice of hair behind her ear but it just fell back to normal again. She couldn't believe it. The crush is growing and she didn't know what to do. What about that little boy she knew so long ago? But there were those feelings, yelling in her ear so loudly she wanted to rub it out. "No, it's not." She smiled and motioned him to sit down beside her, so he did and she actually started to eat. "So, how has life been treating you, Sakura?" Rock said politely, she looked at him. "It's alright. I guess...except, some girls wanted to spend the night at my house again and totally skipped out on my papper!" He smiled big towards her. "Well, atleast you got it done, right?" She giggled softly. "Hai, I suppose." He chuckled. "So..." Sakura said softly almost in an whisper. "Why...do you keep saving me?" He smiled and stood. "For reasons not even I understand." He chuckled some. "It was nice talking to you, Sakura." He turned and left. Sakura watched him as he departed and hoped to see him again really soon.

Finally, it was time for her to start her Taijutsu class. She smiled and rushed inside only to find five people in her class. Sakura sighed. Ofcourse she had older help there with her though. Might Gai Sensei. Someone her and Lee had known for an long time. The people who were accounted for was; Temari, Ino, Rock, Ten-Ten and Gai. She stretched and went ahead with the class. After an hour the bell rang and they left, Gai stayed to help clean up. She smiled at Gai. "Thank a bunch for helping me, Gai-Sensei." He chuckled a bit and gave an thumbs up. "It's no problem." After another moment Gai left and Sakura was left in the empty class room, she shut her eyes and practiced her martial arts. But...she wished he was there with her. She wanted Lee there.

Sakura sighed softly and began to the mall, someplace she REALLY wanted to be at that moment. She walked inside an video game store and looked around when she saw Rock not too far away from where she stood, she smiled and decided to talk to him. What could she lose? She rushed forwards and tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at her and his face lit up. "Sakura-Chan." She giggled softly. "Hiya." She gave an soft wave. "What cha doin' here?" Rock shrugged, he really didn't know. "I'm just looking. An friend of mine from an long time ago, loved video games. I guess it's just an form of reminiscing." She smiled. "Oh yeah? I had an friend who let me play his video games an long time ago as well." He chuckled. "a lot in commen then, huh?" Sakura nodded softly as she looked at the video games. Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Spyro the Dragon and lots of other games were there that she had played when she was younger with...Lee. She sighed softly then looked at him. As she did he had lifted up an video game to show her. "Haha, look." The video game was Star Ocean till the end of time. She smiled brightly. "Wow!" She gently took the game from him and admired it. "I've been looking for this every--" She was cut of as Rock took the game and rushed to the front, he was going to buy the game for her. She gasped and rushed up beside him. "Oh, you really don't have to do that.." Rock chuckled. "It's no biggie." He gave her the bag wth the game in it after he bought it and they both left side by side.

Duriing that night they had done an lot together, they walked through the entire mall together. It was loads of fun for Sakura. It had been an long time since she had so much fun at the mall. Sakura looked over at him as they swung on the swing out at the park not too far away from the mall. She giggled softly and he looked at her with an confused look on his face. "Wha, what?" She laughed a bit and leaned back agaisnt the swing, holdiing on to the ropes tightly. "I've never had so much fun in an long time, Rock." Rock looked at her and chuckled a bit, he shut his eyes and leaned back, doing the same thing Sakura was doing. Sakura looked over at him and laughed slightly. "I bet I can jump off this thing farther then you can!" Rock laughed. "You're on!" She smiled and shut her eyes, and they both began to swing as high as they could. "One! Two!" Sakura called then Rock called; "THREEE!!" They both jumped off at the same time and Sakura ended up on top of Rock. Sakura blushed brightly as she looked into Rock's eyes. As did he. Suddenly an flash-back went into Sakura's mind of an time Lee and her did the same thing once before. She kissed Rock's cheek and sat up off of him. He sat up and laid his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him at. The wind around them suddenly felt awkward. Rock chuckled as he looked at Sakura stare up towards the night sky. "May I walk you home?" Sakura smiled towards him. "That, would be nice."

After some time of walking down the empty street together, the smell of the night air surrounding them and the Lion King's 'can you feel the love tonight' echoeing in Sakura's head made her blush but she giggled at herself, Sakura found an can on the ground and looked at Rock and laughed and kicked the can forwards. "Ah!" Rock called as he kicked it back towards Sakura. She gasped and stopped the can with her foot, memories pouring in. Rock chuckled. "I am feeling lucky today. Sakura! I won't lose this time!" Sakura gasped and looked forwards towards Rock. "Lee!" She blinked and an complete blush surrounded her face. "I uh..I mean.." She rushed passed him. "I'm so sorry!"


	5. Could it really beLee?

wow chapter five within two days!!! Woosh. Lol. Thanks for all the support.

Chapter 5

Could It Really Be..Lee?

Sakura sighed deeply as she collapsed on her bed, stareing straight up at her ceiling. Why did she call Rock...Lee? She sat up. "Rock Lee." She looked out the window. "Is it..really him?" Suddenly she saw an rock hit the window, she blinked and walked over to it, lifting the window. She looked down at Rock. "O-Oh! Hey." Rock called to her. "Sakura! May I walk you to school tomorrow!" She blinked then smiled some. "Yeah, see you then." Sakura closed the window and went back to bed, her heart beating fast. Rock smiled and looked at the second pebble in his hand and began to walk home.

The next morning, Rock was waiting at the doorstep. He looked up at the sky but just as he did; "Rock, are you ready?" Rock looked back at her, she had an green skirt on that flowed around her swiftly, an pink tank on along with an red ribbon. Rock smiled and stood, stareing at what he used to remember to be 7 year old Sakura. "I'm ready." Sakura blinked as Rock stood closer. "Sakura..you can't tell me, you do not still remember..' He embraced her tightly and Sakura gasped. "I make this vow to you, I will protect you until the day I die. No matter how far away from each other we are! I promise..." Sakura shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Lee..." She giggled and snuggled her head into his chest, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Sakura-chan!" She smiled just softly. "I relized her you were...when...you said that one line...last night." He chuckled. "I knew you would, sooner or later. You do have the best eyes in class!" Sakura laughed at this and put her forehead in her hand. "I...knew you were going to come back. I..knew it." Lee smiled and held her agaiin then grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. "Come on, we should get to school." Sakura followed him as they played kick-the-can once more. Sakura kicked it and it landd in an neighbors trash, she lifted her hands iin triumph. "WooHoo!!" Lee looked at her then chuckled, placing his hands on his hips like Sakura did that time, so long ago. "Hmph, lucky shot." He turned and walked a bit to the other side of the street. Sakura laughed. "That's an horrible me!" He chuckled and looked at her.

During school they passed notes like crazy, Temari started to get suspisious, like always. She turned to Shikamaru again. "How...could she have found someone, like the boy so long ago?" Shikamaru laughed at Temari's ignorance. "Hahaha, take another look at that 'new guy'" She looked again and starred at his bushy brows, she gasped. "No it can't be!" He laughed and looked to Temari. "Oh but it is." He sat forwards. "That's Rock Lee." She gasped again as Lee passed another note to Sakura. It was like, nothing had changed.

------RockLee's--------

Okaaay. Hahh. I don't know if that was an very good ending or not but I liked it. lol. I hope you guys did.

Please, please!!! Review. It's sooo appreciated.

Thanks. Oh && I am making an new book, Sakura dosen't get asked by Sasuke to go to the Valentines dance, instead...she goes alone until...welll you'll find out. Only if you read it though. && review, too.

Thank youuu.


End file.
